


Sedated

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't know how this happened, I don't know how to tag this, Mission Fic, Toby gets drugged, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to steal laced medication from a pharmaceutical company that refused to recall its tainted product, Toby gets hit with a sedative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme that got a little longer than I'd planned.

Happy watches the pharmacist stab Toby in the thigh from the window of the locked freezer, and expects him to go down in a second.

Instead, Toby winds up and hits him so hard he falls over, out cold.

Toby grabs the pharmacist's key card from his belt and swipes it, throwing open the door. "I'm sick of how often the two of us get stuck in freezing places," he says, wincing. "You have the sample?"

"I have it," says Happy. "What did he stab you with?"

Toby shakes his head. "I have no idea. Let's go before it hits me."

"Before it hits you?" Happy asks, darting for the stairs as she shoves the medication in her back pocket. "What's that look like?"

"I'll get a little," he shakes his head again, tripping down the stairs. "Like this."

"Like what?"

He giggles. "You know what's interesting?" he asks.

"What?"

"I kissed you on a beach," he giggles, "and we weren't even dating until we spooned in a tent."

She pauses. "Wait, are you high?"

He grins, holding his hands up. "I think I am. In my doctor's opinion, I'm Alice in fucking Wonderland."

Happy frowns. "This isn't going to be pretty."

The next three flights of stairs are pretty much exactly what Happy predicted, Toby flailing between trying to explain that he's high and talking about the most ridiculous thing he can think of, until he's so out of his mind he can't even walk.

“You know who I love?” Toby says, stumbling a little bit. “You. And Walt Disney.”

“Somehow, that’s not the first time you’ve said that in the past three minutes,” Happy says. She throws his arm over her shoulder. “How come you had to get hit with the sedative?”

“Because I like doing shots!” Toby exclaims, giggling. “But not sedative shots. Happy,” he turns to her, looking frantic, “Happy, I got shot!”

“No,” she corrects, dropping him in the car, “you got a shot containing a sedative that apparently turned you into a drunk idiot.”

“Not drunk,” Toby corrects, swinging his legs into the back of the van. “I am drugged.” He giggles. “This shouldn’t be fun. But it is. But it’s also a little scary.” He sighs and looks at Happy with a big grin. “God, you’re pretty.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Paige asks, looking concerned.

“Damn it, Paige, she’s an engineer, not a doctor!” Toby exclaims. He falls over himself laughing until he face plants onto the ground. “Ow.”

“Just,” says Happy, adjusting Toby so he doesn’t die, “don’t let him fall out of the car. We need to book it out of here once Walt and Cabe get back. I don’t want anybody else being drugged.”

“I’m good!” Toby exclaims. “I’m a little loopy, but I’m good.” He sways. “Oh, not good. Happy usually says it, but I’m saying it.” He holds his head. “This isn’t fun anymore.”

Paige pats him on the head comfortingly. “You just go to sleep.”

“Shouldn’t go to sleep,” Toby argues. “Gotta stay awake. No coma.”

Before anybody can respond, Walter and Cabe practically dive into the back of the van frantically. “Go!”

Happy steps on it only to hear Toby say, “This would be fun if I weren’t dying!”

“What the hell’s wrong with him?” Cabe asks.

“I got a shot,” Toby says. “But it’s not a good one. I got sedated.”

As Happy turns a corner, Toby starts poorly singing the Ramones. “I wanna be sedated!”

“If he doesn’t get knocked out soon, I’m going to do it in place of the sedative,” Cabe grumbles.

“Don’t worry,” says Toby, his words slurring. “I think this is a slow acting barbiturate. I’m feeling...” Happy looks into the mirror as he trails off and passes out on the floor.

“Not good,” says Happy.

She pulls into the first hospital they pass, and throws the car in park before it’s fully stopped.

“Get him a wheelchair!” Happy shouts to nobody in particular. She crawls next to him in the van. “Come on, Toby,” she says, trying to remember how to check a pulse. “No dying on me today, come on. Wake up.”

There’s no response, and Happy’s getting scared now.

“Move out of the way, miss, we’ll take it from here.”

Happy moves so the ER doctors can pull Toby onto a stretcher, and she has no idea how he went from delirious jokes to out cold so quickly.

“You good, Hap?” Sylvester asks quietly. He holds out a hand to help her out, and Happy accepts it, because she’ll admit it – she’s scared enough that she’s shaking.

“I’ll park the van,” Cabe offers.

Paige is already talking to the receptionist, checking in with paperwork that Happy helps out with. She didn’t realize how much she knew about Toby’s history, how much she could answer about him, until right now.

“He’ll be okay,” Paige insists.

“Yeah, I know,” Happy says, refusing to meet anybody’s eyes. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her jacket. “Soon.”

After a tense, hectic hour consisting of Sylvester trying to distract Happy with small talk and cat memes, a nurse comes out of the triage room.

“He’s in an outpatient room,” says the nurse. “Conscious, he’s fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you, Sandy,” Paige says. “Can we see him?”

Sandy the nurse nods. “Come on in.”

They all manage to pile into the room, where Toby is sitting up shirtless, an IV hooked up to his hand.

“Hey, guys,” he says sheepishly. “Remember that time I got hit with a sedative and made dumb jokes until I passed out?”

“We’re glad you’re okay,” Paige says, patting his leg.

Happy nods, not sure what to say. She stands next to Toby and rests her hand next to his. They’re barely touching, but she can’t manage much more right now.

There’s mild chatter for a few minutes until Toby signs some discharge paperwork and legal information.

“Apparently,” he says, “the antidote to this kind of sedative is just to shoot me up with saline and a bunch of other vitamins until I wake up. I’m good, though.”

“Remember, Mr. Curtis,” says Sandy, “you need someone to watch you tonight, just in case the sedative isn’t flushed out of your system yet.”

“I got it,” Happy says, nodding to him.

They leave and everybody’s quiet. Happy grabs Toby’s hand and steers him into the passenger seat, because she doesn’t want him out of her sight again.

Happy’s silent as Paige, Cabe, and Toby try to direct conversation to anything but what just happened, and she steps out of the van the second they get to the garage.

“Wait,” Happy says, catching Toby’s arm before he walks into the garage.

Toby turns, taking her hand. “What’s up?”

She leans in and kisses him, pressing him up against the wall of the garage. His arms wrap around her back, but he leans away after a few seconds.

“What’s going on?” he asks, eyes searching her face.

“Don’t die,” she says, unable to wipe the worry from her eyes. “I don’t think I could handle seeing you that still again.”

“Deal,” Toby says, smiling down at her. He kisses her again lightly, and she steps away. She grabs his hand again, though, because after all that happened that afternoon, she’s not sure she wants to let him go for a while.


End file.
